


Glints in the Night

by Lallybroch



Series: I Hear the Bells [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallybroch/pseuds/Lallybroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't even say 'one thing led to another' because she's still not quite sure how she ended up with her panties around her ankles, having a spectacularly loud orgasm in the middle of Lab 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glints in the Night

The first time Laura Cadman slept with Rodney McKay, she broke his laptop (on purpose). He called her a bitch and she called him a cocksucker and she couldn't even say 'one thing led to another' because she's still not quite sure how she ended up with her panties around her ankles, having a spectacularly loud orgasm in the middle of Lab 4.

The next morning, standing in front of the mirror and pulling at her shirt to hide the bruise he'd left high on her throat, she tried to remember _what_ she'd been _thinking_.

***

She didn't even see Rodney for four days, after. She was off-world with Lorne's team and Rodney was...doing whatever it was Rodney did. She wouldn't have even seen him that fifth night, if it hadn't been for the fact that she'd left her radio down in the gym, and decided to take the transporter instead of the stairs. She just barely managed to slip in before the doors closed and that's why she hadn't noticed McKay in the corner, looking down at his tablet.

He looked up at her, eyes narrowed. “Cadman,” he said, coolly.

“McKay,” she answered, with her best 'don't fuck with me' glare. Of course, it was _McKay_ , so all he did was roll his eyes and reach toward the screen.

“Wait.” He turned back to her, already annoyed, but she figured she'd better lay down the law before he started...assuming things. “Look. About what happened.It's _not_ going to happen again.”

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the wall. “Well, _obviously_.”

“Obviously?” she echoed.

He gave her a nasty little smile. “What did you want me to say? Thank you?”

She jabbed her finger into his chest. “Considering that I was clearly out of my fucking mind, yeah, you probably _should_.”

“Oh, that's charming.”

Laura felt something very close to rage coiling in her stomach. “You're an unbelievable prick, McKay.” But when he pushed away from the wall, she didn't step back, and her initial instinct to punch him in his _stupid fat face_ got mixed up with something _else_ and then _somehow_ her tongue was in his mouth and he was locking the transporter doors. 

She was glad he didn't ask any uncomfortable questions about Carson, because she didn't have any good answers. After all, Carson had done everything _right_. He called her “love” and “lass” and made love to her gently, with loving caresses. He made dates for dinner and showed up with flowers. He was _nice_. 

It had actually come as a surprise to _both_ of them when she broke it off.

But it was more surprising how much that stuff didn't matter when Rodney was pushing her against the wall, sliding his hands under the skirt she was wearing only because she'd already been in bed when she remembered her radio and it had been the first thing she grabbed. Because Carson would never palm her ass and lift her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. And he wouldn't sink his teeth into the fading bruise on her neck, making her hiss and arch against him, slipping his fingers inside her until she was shuddering against his shoulder.

Carson definitely wouldn't let her slide to her knees there in the transporter and swallow him down.

***

Laura decided to stop having “It's not going to happen again” talks after the third attempt. It wasn't working anyway and the last one had erupted into such an intense screaming match that Radek's favorite mug got broken when Rodney fucked her over his desk.

She was glad she didn't have to be there for _that_ conversation.

***

They didn't really hang out, except for one Sunday afternoon when Laura's "Degrassi" DVD's arrived on the Daedalus and she figured that there was literally no one else on Atlantis who would watch them with her. She ended up having to question Rodney's Canadian pride before he agreed and even then, he spent most of the time complaining. They both fell asleep halfway through the second disc and woke up tangled and sweaty, having a groggy argument about who stole more covers that degenerated into slow, sleepy sex.

That time had been almost... _normal_.

***

P3S-284 was memorable only because Rodney told her to “stop acting like a brat and do your fucking _job.”_ She'd responded with such a cheery and vehement “Go fuck yourself, McKay!” that Teyla actually looked startled. Sheppard looked torn between irritation and amusement and Rodney _._

Rodney just gave her a dark glittering look that made her shiver. 

***

When Sheppard finally called her into his office he said “I know McKay's hard to work with sometimes” and “But back off a little, okay?” and “I know it's not just you. I'll talk to Rodney too.”

She nodded and tried not to smile.

***

She waited until 2:30 that night, when she knew that the labs would be empty. Rodney looked up when she came in, but didn't do much besides raise an eyebrow in her direction before going back to his laptop. She slipped off her shoes and hopped up onto the table in front of him.

“So. Sheppard _talked_ to me today,” she said, and slid her foot along the inside of his thigh.

“Oh? What was it, french braid infraction?” he said, still not looking up from the screen.

“No, asshole. He thinks we aren't playing as nicely as we should.”

Rodney's head snapped up. “What?”

She shrugged. “He said he was going to talk to you too.”

He shoved the laptop away, and crossed his arms. “Well. That's fucking demeaning, isn't it? And besides, when did _Sheppard_ become Lord High Master of manners?”

“Lord High Master? Ooh, kinky, McKay." 

He sighed. “Do you always have to be such a bitch, Cadman?”

She gave him her best innocent smile and nodded seriously. He rolled his eyes and reached for the laptop, but she got there first, sliding down off the table and pushing his knees apart so she could kneel between them.

She reached for the button on his pants, and worked it open. “Aw, Rodney. That's not fair,” she murmured, pulling his zipper down and sliding her hand inside. “I think I'm very nice to you.” She pushed his boxers down, and bent her head, licking lightly along the underside of his dick. “If only Sheppard could see just how nice I really am.” She felt him twitch in her hand and she looked up at him, eyes wide. “You like that?”

He rolled his eyes, but it was half a second too late, and when he said “No, I hate it when someone's about to give me a blowjob,” she _knew_.

She couldn't stop a wicked grin. “That's kind of hot, Rodney. Maybe we should let him watch.” His eyes narrowed and she could see him getting ready to deny it, so she licked her lips and went down on him as far as she could.

“Nngh,” he said or something like that, because she wasn't listening. She'd mostly said the thing about Sheppard to get a reaction out of Rodney, but the images had already started flicking through her head. Except it was Rodney and _Sheppard_ moving together, Sheppard bent over the lab table with Rodney's fingers digging into his hips. It sent a prickly flush of heat along her spine and she pulled back to look up at him. “Or maybe _I_ should watch.”

Rodney made a sound somewhere between extreme irritation and arousal and then he was pulling her up, lifting her until she was straddling his lap. He yanked at her shorts and she wound her arms around his neck, lifting her ass and shifting so he could get them off. His fingers went around her hips and she squirmed down, kissing him frantically until he slid inside. His hips thrust up and up and she twisted her arms tighter around his neck, whispering “Harder” against his lips. He curled his hands up over her back, over her shoulders and she arched her neck so he could lick at her favorite spot, right above her collarbone. She gave a little moan when his hand slipped down between them, circling and circling until she arched against him, her mouth open and panting against his neck. His hips gave a few final thrusts, and then his arms tightened around her, boneless and limp against his chest.

***

Of course, Laura had forgotten that she wasn't the only one who knew you could find Rodney alone in the labs late at night.


End file.
